


The Austen Appreciation Society

by QianLan



Series: Modern AUs [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Book Club, F/F, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), References to Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Ostensibly, they’re meeting to set up a book club, but there’s so much more going on than that: there’s Jess’ crush on Rose, Rose’s crush on Jess, Rey’s attempts at matchmaking, Poe’s and Finn’s flirting, and then there’s poor Paige, who just wants to stop feeling like the group babysitter.Love, Romance, Misunderstandings...with just a side of Jane Austen.COMPLETE





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m confessing guilty pleasure movies to one of my best friends the other night, and I mention _The Jane Austen Book Club._ He shrugs and says, “Good movie" and then we proceed to watch it.
> 
> And that's how this little fic was born...

 

 

“Explain to me again why we’re doing this,” Poe said as Jessika drug him into the coffee shop.

 

She rolled her eyes.  “We’re doing it because you need to get out of the house once every century and we both made New Year’s resolutions to read more.”

 

“I was lying,” Poe said, trying to go back towards the door.  “And it’s already February, Pava.  That ship has sailed.  Besides, I like being uncultured and stupid.  It’s a good look on me.  And I get out of the house.”

 

Jess turned, her hands crossing in front of her chest.  “Name one person besides me that you’ve talked to _in person_ in the last two weeks,” she said.

 

Poe opened his mouth.

 

“And Bee doesn’t count,” Jess said, and before Poe could ask why, she added, “He’s a kriffing dog, Poe.”

 

Poe opened his mouth and then closed it.  “Uhhhhhh…..”  He bit his lip.

 

“I didn’t think so.”  She grabbed his arm.  “We’re doing this.”  Poe whimpered and she ignored it, looking around the coffee shop for the others.  She then smiled, waving to two women who had commandeered a table in the back.  She and Poe started towards them when Jess stopped, turning and fixing him with a deadly stare.  “And I’m only going to remind you once, Dameron.  You are to be on your _best behavior_.”  She poked a finger in his chest.  “Very best.  Understood?”

 

Poe started to laugh it off and then he realized she was being serious.  He looked over at the two women and something clicked into place.  He leaned down and whispered, “One of those women wouldn’t be the infamous Rose would it?”

 

Jess frowned, but before she could say anything, Poe was pushing past her, holding out his hand.  “Hi,” he said to the women in his most charming voice.  “I’m Poe.  Poe Dameron.”

 

The shorter one held out her hand with a big smile.  “Rose Tico.”  She nodded to the taller one.  “This is my sister, Paige.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Rose and Paige.”

 

Jess came over and gave Rose and Paige quick hugs before settling in next to them.

 

“So,” Poe said, his fingers drumming on the table, “is this it?”

 

Paige shook her head.  “Still waiting on two more,” she said, clearing trying to size Poe up.  “Um, did Jess tell you what we’d be reading?”

 

Poe chuckled.  “Jane Austen, right?”  Paige still looked skeptical, so he added, “Don’t worry.  My mama loved Austen; made me watch the mini-series with Colin Firth when I was a kid.  Trust me, I know what I’m getting into.”

 

Poe left out the part about his subsequent huge crush on Colin Firth and the fact that he’d read _Pride and Prejudice_ about a hundred times in the subsequent years because it did things to his sweet little heart.

 

Paige nodded and then turned to watch her sister and Jess both actively trying not to stare at each other.  She turned to Poe, who was trying to hold back a smile.  She gave him a knowing nod, and Poe made a mental note to ask her later if Rose was as gone on Jess as Jess was on Rose.

 

_Sure looks like it._

 

Poe leaned back, loving that he now had something to tease Jess about.  Usually it was the other way around.  Plus, while Jess could claim that this book club was an excuse to get him out of the house, Poe knew that one of the reasons—if not _the_ reason—Jess was insistent on joining it was because she currently had a hopeless crush on Rose, who worked IT in Jess’ building.

 

Although, if he were being honest, Poe was a bit jealous.  Here was Jess with her big crush and the only romance in his life was…Poe frowned as he tried to remember the last date he’d been on.  _Was it last year?  The year before?  Never?_

 

Poe sighed and then pushed away from the table.  “I’m gonna get a coffee.  Anyone else want something?”

 

They all shook their heads _no_.

 

Poe made his way to the front of the shop, figuring that Jess was right.  He needed to get out more.  But staying inside, away from any potential hurt, was so easy and comfortable.  _And safe_ , he reminded himself.  And since the crash, safe was what he needed to stay sane.

 

He swallowed hard, refusing to think about Muran and flying and…  Poe took a deep breath and stared at the seemingly endless list of coffee options.  He decided on plain coffee, and as he ordered it, he told himself, _I’ve got a full life.  I’ve got a good job and Bee and…_   He sighed, realizing how pathetic he sounded. 

 

The bell atop the front door rang and Poe turned to watch a young couple walk in, and for a moment, it was as if time stood still.  Poe stopped breathing as he took in the guy.  He couldn’t explain it, but something about him was mesmerizing.  Poe had never in his life felt an instant attraction like the one he felt.

 

_Marry me?_

 

“Poe?  Uh, plain coffee?”

 

Poe shook his head and realized that the barista was calling his name.  He turned and got his coffee, taking a deep breath and reminding himself, _don’t fall for guys already in relationships._ He sized up the girl the guy was with.  _She’s beautiful and they look amazing together and…_

_And she looks really familiar._

 

Poe frowned, trying to remember where he knew her from.  Then, he realized that the couple were headed towards the table in the back.  _Oh kriffing hell no_.

 

_Please no._

 

Poe wanted to scream at the universe.  _Why are you doing this to me?_

 

“Oh Poe,” Rose said, as he made it back, “I’d like you to meet Rey Bridger and Finn Kenobi.  Rey’s a mechanic—”

 

“Rey?”

 

“Poe?”

 

She ran over to him and he grabbed her up into a big hug, lifting her off the floor.  “My freaking goodness, it’s been what?  Ten years?  Longer?”

 

Rey shook her head in disbelief.  “I was still in middle school the last time I saw you.”

 

The two of them were smiling at each other and hadn’t noticed the rest of the table staring until the man who’d come in with Rey cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, Finn!”  Rey waved him over.  “Finn, this is Poe.  His dad and Papa Han are old friends and…”

 

 _Finn._   The most beautiful man in the world’s name was Finn.

 

Poe laughed, remembering himself.  “And I used to babysit Rey when I was younger.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“Much younger,” Poe added.

 

Rey said, “Finn’s my roommate.  We went to college together and now he works over at First Order.”

 

Poe winced.

 

“Exactly,” Finn said, chuckling.  “Good to meet you, Poe,” Finn said, reaching out and shaking Poe’s hand.

 

Poe was pretty sure he was going to die.  “Good to meet you too, Finn.”

 

Finn nodded to a seat and Poe took it.  Finn slid in next to him.  He leaned over and whispered, “I thought I was going to be the only guy in the group.”  He bumped his shoulder into Poe’s.  “So I’m really glad you’re here.”

 

Poe tried to ignore the small thrill that shoulder bump gave him.  He took a quick sip of his coffee.  _CALM DOWN, DAMERON_.  “Uh, yeah, I love Austen.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, I mean, _Pride and Prejudice_ at least.”

 

Finn looked at Poe for a moment and then asked, “Colin Firth or Matthew Macfadyen?”

 

Poe laughed, nearly choking on his coffee.  “That obvious?”

 

Finn said, “For me, it’s Macfadyen.  That last scene in the early morning, with his shirt open and…”  Finn sighed.

 

Poe wanted to melt.  _Seriously, marry me._

 

Finn turned to him.  “And you?”

 

_And me what, sweetheart?_

 

 _GET IT TOGETHER, DAMERON!_   “Uhhhh,” Poe said, using his coffee as an excuse to catch his breath and get his brain back online.  He took a sip.  “I’m afraid I’m a Firth man myself.”  He smiled.  “Wet Colin Firth coming out of that pond,” he shook his head, “Well, that was a life-changing moment for me.”

 

Finn laughed.  “Fair enough.”  He looked out at the rest of the table, where Rey, Rose, and Jess were animatedly talking about something and Paige was watching with an amused glint in her eye.  “Although to be fair, I’ve never read any of it.”

 

“I’ve read _Pride and Prejudice_ , but that’s it,” Poe said.

 

“That far gone on Mr. Firth?”

 

Poe smiled.  “Figured I should see if literary Mr. Darcy was as hot as mini-series Mr. Darcy.”

 

“And was he?”

 

“Hell yes,” Poe said.

 

Finn chuckled.  “So, I have that to look forward to.”

 

“Yep,” Poe said, taking a sip of his coffee and trying not to get lost in Finn’s big brown eyes.

 

Paige leaned over and added, “For my money, none of the men in Austen’s books can beat Captain Wentworth.”

 

“Wentworth,” Poe asked.

 

“ _Persuasion_ ,” she said.

 

“Wait,” Rose said from across the table.  “Are we already talking about Austen crushes?”

 

“Elizabeth Bennet,” Rey said at the same time that Jess called out, “Elinor Dashwood.”

 

Paige rolled her eyes.  “Uh, now that we’re all here, maybe we should figure out how this thing is going to work?”  She looked around the table.  “Like, is one book a month going to be okay for everyone?”

 

There were murmurs and head nods around the table.

 

“And we each take a different book,” Rey said, “and lead discussion.”

 

Poe saw Finn shift uncomfortably.  “And I say that Finn gets _Pride and Prejudice_ ,” he said, winking at Finn.  “Since he’s an Austen virgin.”

 

Rey gave Poe a strange look before smiling.  “And what book do you want, Poe?”

 

He thought for a moment and then said, “ _Persuasion_.  I have it on good authority that I’m about to fall in love with Captain Wentworth.”

 

Jess snorted at that. 

 

“So that leaves the rest of us,” Paige said.

 

“ _Northanger Abbey_ ,” Rose said quickly.

 

“Scared someone was going to scoop that one up,” Rey asked, playfully shoving her friend.

 

“Yes,” Rose said.

 

“She just wants it because it’s the shortest,” Paige said.

 

Rose rolled her eyes.  “I want it because I want to lead the discussion on the gothic and early influences on Austen’s writing.”

 

Paige leveled an unimpressed stare at her sister.

 

“And because it’s the shortest,” Rose added in a squeak.

 

Rey and Jess laughed.

 

“Can I have _Emma_ ,” Jess asked, looking at Rey and Paige.

 

“Sure,” Rey said.  She looked at Paige.  “Any preferences?”

 

Paige shook her head.

 

“Then, I’ll take _Mansfield Park_ and you’ll take _Sense and Sensibility_?”

 

Paige nodded.

 

“Uh,” Jess groaned.  “ _Mansfield Park_.”

 

“What,” Rey said.  “I’ve never read it.”

 

“I just…Fanny Price is a bit much.”

 

“I like her,” Paige said.

 

“Of course, _you_ would,” Rose said.

 

“Do you feel like they’re talking about a bunch of people who go to the rival high school,” Finn asked, leaning in towards Poe.

 

“And we’re just the A/V geeks who never get out of our basements?”

 

Finn laughed and slapped Poe on the back.  “Exactly!”

 

“You two want to let us in on the secret,” Rey asked.

 

Finn shook his head.  “Just trying to decipher what you guys are saying.”  He stuck out his tongue at her.

 

She stuck hers out at him.

 

“So, I guess this book club thing is in business,” Jess said.

 

Rose’s nose crinkled.  “We’ve got to have a better name than that.”

 

Paige looked around the table, hopeful.

 

Rey smiled and raised her coffee cup.  “To the Austen Appreciation Society.”

 

Finn shook his head, laughing.

 

“What?”

 

“No, it’s great, peanut.”  He lifted an imaginary cup in the air and looked at Poe, who quickly lifted his.

 

“To the Austen Appreciation Society!”

 

**# # # #**

 

From there, the meeting had quickly devolved into local gossip, and Poe had learned that Finn had moved to D’Qar about three months earlier, that he hated his job at First Order, but that he couldn’t afford to quit.  Between trying hard not to give Finn full-on heart-eyes and learning his life story, Poe snuck glances at the other end of the table, and he realized that he couldn’t get a clear read on the whole Rose-Jess situation.  It really looked like they were into each other, but they both seemed scared to death of each other too.

 

 _And then, there’s Rey,_ Poe thought, as Jess drove him home, _Rey and Finn have this…thing going on, right?_

_But he was flirting with me._

 

Poe looked at his hands.  _I mean, I’m rusty but I’m not that rusty, right?  There was definitely something going on there._

_Right?_

 

“Urgah,” Jess said, her grip on the steering wheel tight.  “You’re thinking way too loud, Poe.”  She chanced a quick glance at him.  “What is it?”

 

“Ummmm, so, Finn and Rey?”

 

A smile spread across Jess’ face and she looked up at Poe.  “Hmmmmm?”

 

“Oh, don’t play coy with me, Pava!  What’s their deal?”

 

“Interested in Finn, are we?”

 

“Interested in Rose much?”

 

Jess cuffed him on the arm.

 

“Ow!”  Poe rubbed his arm.  “That hurt.”  He pretended to pout.

 

Jess laughed.  “You know that doesn’t work on me.”

 

Poe stuck his bottom lip out and fluttered his eyelashes at his best friend.

 

Jess looked over and shook her head.  “Fine,” she said.  “They’re just friends.  Well, roommates.  I think they tried dating once and it didn’t work out.  And in case you were wondering, Finn is bi.”

 

“Good to know,” Poe said.  “Very good to know.”

 

Jess chuckled.  “I told you book club was a good idea.”

 

_Yes, it is._

 

Poe caught Jess’ self-satisfied look out of the corner of his eye and added, “I mean, it’ll be good to read books and expand our horizons and such.”

 

“Right,” Jess said.  “Expand our horizons.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn leaned back onto the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.  Rey came in with two glasses of water and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Fine,” Finn said, dropping his feet to the floor.  He waited until Rey sat down to say, “So, that was Jess and Rose, eh?”

 

Rey’s forehead bunched a bit.  “Yes,” she said.

 

“Hmmmmmm,” Finn hummed.  “They seemed nice.”

 

“Yes,” Rey said, closing her eyes, waiting for Finn to tell her she was an idiot.

 

“I think your little matchmaking plan might work, peanut.”

 

Rey blinked.  “Really?  You don’t think I’m just imagining things?”

 

Finn cocked his head.  “Well…maybe?”

 

Rey’s face fell. 

 

“I mean, okay, they seemed into each other, but…”

 

“But I have my work cut out for me?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said. 

 

Rey sagged back against the couch.  “Yeah.  That’s what I figured.”

 

“Hey, for all I know, Jess is sitting on a couch with Poe right now telling him how amazing Rose is.  I’m a terrible judge of character!”

 

“That is true,” Rey said.

 

“Hey,” Finn said, mock hurt in his voice.

 

Rey smiled.  “Speaking of Poe…”

 

“Poe?  We weren’t speaking of Poe.  Not really.  I mean…” 

 

Rey started giggling.

 

Finn let his head fall to the back of the couch.  “Was I completely obvious?”

 

“No more than he was,” Rey said.

 

Finn snorted.

 

“Finn, he didn’t take his eyes off you the entire time.”

 

“And he is into guys,” Finn said, mostly to himself.

 

“He told you that?”

 

“Not in so many words, but that’s what I figured the whole Colin Firth thing was about.”

 

“And you’re more of the Matthew Macfadyen type,” Rey said.

 

Finn reached over and hugged her.  “See?  You just get me, peanut.”

 

Rey put her head on Finn’s shoulder.  “So, when are you going to ask him out?”

 

“I don’t know.  When are you going to ask someone out, stop it with all of this crazy matchmaking?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Well, then, there’s your answer.”

 

Rey swatted Finn’s chest.  “You should ask him out!”

 

“Nope.”  Finn shook his head, reaching for the remote.  “Isn’t there something about having to wait until your older sister is married before the younger one can?  I’m sticking to that.”

 

“I’m younger than you,” Rey said.  “And this isn’t marriage, it’s a date!”

 

Finn clicked on the tv.  “Don’t bother me with details.”

 

“Chicken,” Rey said.

 

“Damn right, I am.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Paige turned to her sister before they split up at the next block.  “Before you ask, I think she’s into you, and the two of you should just sit down and have a talk, like the competent adults I know you can be.”

 

Rose’s blush was so red, she was sure you could see it from space.  “Paige!”

 

Paige shrugged.  “I just don’t want this to explode into a thing, you know?  You like each other.  You should be happy.”

 

“But…”

 

“No buts, Rosie.  You know I’m right.”  Paige leaned over and kissed her sister’s cheek.  “See you tomorrow.”  She turned and left before Rose could respond.

 

Rose stood there for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest _.  She makes it sound so easy_.  She scowled at her sister’s back and started towards her apartment.  _Just wait until you fall in love, Paige._

 

 

 

 


	2. Month Two: Northanger Abbey

 

 

Rose spent ten minutes at the beginning of the meeting discussing the rise of gothic literature in the late 18th and early 19th centuries, outlining the sorts of novels that Catherine Morland would have been reading, their influence on later writers, and Austen’s critique of them.  It was a fascinating talk, but at the end of it, the rest of the group sat there in silence. 

 

Rose looked around the group expectantly.  She smiled, her eyes wide, waiting for a response.

 

Finally, Rey started giggling.  Then, the entire group was laughing.

 

Rose rolled her eyes.  “Try to educate people and…”

 

“No!”  Paige rose and hugged her sister.  “It was great!  Just a bit intimidating.”

 

“Yeah,” Jess said, “I…I wanted to say something, but I’m going to sound like an idiot if I try to follow that.”

 

Rose felt a blush rise in her cheeks.  She sat down.  “Sorry.”

 

“No,” they all started.

 

“It was wonderful,” Finn said as he pushed over a plate with a brownie on it.

 

Rose smiled, reaching for the brownie. “Fine,” she huffed out, “how about an easy question: what did you think of the book?”

 

“I liked it,” Rey said.

 

“Me too,” Jess added.

 

Poe shrugged.  “I guess, but,” he shot a quick smile to Finn, “Mr. Tilney is no Mr. Darcy.”

 

Paige groaned.

 

“What,” Poe asked.

 

“I think you’re letting Colin Firth color your perception of Darcy, and fine, so he’s the hottest guy of the bunch, but…”

 

“They all have their problems,” Jess said.

 

“Yeah,” Rose added.

 

Rey jumped in, “I mean, all of Austen’s heroes seem to feel the need to teach the heroines a lesson, right?  Or at the very least to correct some brazen attitude on the part of the women.”

 

“Does Darcy do that,” Poe asked.

 

“Yes,” Rose, Paige, and Jess said at the same time.

 

“Tilney does for sure,” Rey said.

 

“Mr. Knightly is worse,” Jess added.

 

 _Mr. Knightly_ , Finn mouthed to Poe, who shrugged.

 

“I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves,” Rey said, nodding at Finn and Poe.

 

“Sorry,” Jess said.  “That’s what you’ve got waiting for you next month.”

 

“But my original point was,” Paige said, trying to get them back on track, “Darcy has his bad points,” Poe made an undignified noise, but Paige continued, “I mean they all do.  Right?”

 

“I like Tilney,” Rey said.  “It would be a brave man who’d go against his father in that day and age.”

 

“And the whole point is that all of those gothic novels have filled Catherine’s head with silly, outdated ideas, so someone has to teach her better,” Rose added.

 

Jess groaned.  “I just hate that it’s the girl who is too imaginative and too easily persuaded.  I mean the gender politics of it all are so…”  She groaned.

 

“Well, that’s more about the society Austen lived in than a fault of the books,” Rey said.

 

Finn leaned over to Poe and whispered, “Why do I suddenly feel like I’m back in college?”

 

Poe whispered, “And you didn’t do all of the reading?”

 

“Yeah, or like, everyone in this class took a prerequisite and I didn’t?”

 

Poe chuckled and the others stopped talking.

 

Rey raised an eyebrow.  “Anything interesting?”

 

“Nope,” Poe said.

 

“Nope,” Finn repeated.  “Just thinking about 19th-century social norms.”

 

Poe bit his lip so he wouldn’t smile.

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  “Well, if the boys are through whispering, maybe we can get back to the book?  Because I for one can’t wait to start talking about Isabella…”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe waved as Rey and Finn left the coffee shop, leaning back into his chair with a contented sigh.

 

“Oh brother,” Jess said, “You’ve got it bad.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Poe said, refusing to meet her eye.

 

“Yeah, right,” Jess said, taking a drink of her lukewarm coffee and pulling a face.

 

Before Jess could press him about Finn, Poe asked, “So, what is the situation with you and Rose?”

 

Jess closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.  “Did I totally blow it earlier?” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“She had that presentation and I was sitting there thinking _this is the smartest woman I’ve ever met_ and she’s so interesting and she did all this homework and then,” Jess knocked her fist on her head, “nothing!  Not a kriffing idea of what to say when she’s finished.”  She groaned and fell forward onto the table.

 

Poe chuckled.  “Testor, it was fine.  We were all intimidated by that talk.  Jane Austen would’ve been intimidated by that talk!”

 

“But,” Jess started.

 

“You didn’t blow it.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Trust me,” Poe said, patting her back.

 

Jess sat up.  “It was fine when it was just a silly work crush, but then she introduces me to Rey and I think, _oh maybe Rey is her girlfriend_ , but, like, Rey keeps inviting both of us out to do things and…  You know, book club was actually Rey’s idea.” 

 

“Hmmmmm,” Poe hummed.  He had very vivid memories of the schemes young Rey used to cook up.  _Rey is up to something._

 

“What,” Jess asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’ve got that look on your face.”

 

“No look, just thinking.”

 

“Yeah, right.  _Thinking_.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Sorry,” Jess said, flopping back into her chair.  "I just…”  Jess closed her eyes.  “I’m such an idiot!”

 

“You aren’t an idiot.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

Poe reached over and squeezed her shoulder.  “Ever thought of just talking to her?”

 

Jess seemed to contemplate that for a moment before she shook her head.  “I’m pretty sure she likes Rey.”  Poe snorted, but Jess continued, “They’re a couple, and they’re just being nice to me.  Because I’m sad and pathetic and all alone.”

 

Poe laughed.  “That’s the spirit.”

 

Jess stood up.  “Shut up, Dameron.  You’re just as bad as I am.”

 

Poe got up and followed her.  “What are you talking about?”

 

Jess shook her head, weaving her way out of the coffee shop.  “Oh, all those little whispered asides and all those long glances?  _Oooooh, Finn, what do you think about this?  Ooooh, Finn, you’re so smart!_ ”  Jess rolled her eyes.  “You’re trying to tell me you don’t have something for Finn?”

 

“I…I…I…”  Poe jogged after her.  “He’s a nice guy.”

 

“Right.”  Jess opened the door and shivered.

 

“Should’ve worn a jacket,” Poe said, pulling his more tightly around himself.

 

“Don’t change the subject,” Jess said, marching towards her car.  “You like him.”

 

“He’s a nice guy!  And I like all of you.”

 

Jess groaned.  “Are you really going to pretend that you aren’t—”

 

“It’s not like it will go anywhere,” Poe said in a small voice.

 

Jess looked over at him.  She knew that face; she hated that face.   _Muran_.  She walked back over to Poe, pulling him into a sideways hug.  “Sweetie.”

 

“No, Jess, it’s fine.”  Poe made to move to the car and she stopped him.  

 

“Poe,” she started.

 

“I didn’t mean to drag things down,” he said.

 

“It’s okay,” she said.  “I get it.”  Jess hugged him again and then started towards the car.  She opened her door and paused.  “For what it’s worth, I think Finn’s into you.”

 

_Yeah, right._

 

**# # # #**

“I should just ask him out,” Finn said, pacing in their kitchen, waiting for the potato skins to come out of the oven.

 

“You should,” Rey said from the living room.

 

“I mean, he _seems_ interested…”

 

“Oh, he’s totally interested,” Rey said, walking to the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Rey shook her head.  “ _Ooooh, Finn, you’re so smart!_ ”  She snorted.  “Right.”

 

“Hey,” Finn said, offended, “I’m a smart guy!”

 

“You are,” Rey said, “but at that particular moment, the brilliant thing you said was that the novel was about growing up.”

 

“And?”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Finn stared back.

 

Rey started tapping her foot, unimpressed.

 

“Fine,” Finn said.  “Not the most insightful analysis, but, but…”  Finn shook his head and turned back to the oven.  “Oh, just shut up.”

 

Rey laughed.  She walked over and gave Finn a quick hug.  “Just ask him out.”

 

Finn looked over at her.  “Yeah?”

 

Rey nodded.

 

Finn took a deep breath.  “Yeah.  Ask him out.”  He reached for his phone on the counter and then stopped.  “Ummmm, next book club.”

 

Rey groaned and walked back to the living room.

 

“What?  I want to do it in person,” he called after her.

 

“Chicken!”

 

“Yeah,” Finn whispered, leaning against the counter.  “I know.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Paige looked over at her sister.  Every Thursday they had dinner with their mother and every week after dinner, they would go to the kitchen to do the dishes while their mother watched tv.

 

Paige said, “Okay, what’s up?”

 

“What do you mean, _what’s up_?”

 

Paige rolled her eyes, shoving her hands into the warm sudsy water to chase an errant cup.  “I mean, you’ve been uncharacteristically quiet tonight.”  She nudged her sister with her elbow.  “What’s up?”

 

Rose frowned, stopping her drying mid plate.  “Rey came by to take Jess to lunch today.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I mean, they invited me, but I had a project and I couldn’t go and…”

 

Paige chuckled.

 

“What,” Rose demanded.

 

“They invited you, but you still think it was some sort of date, right?”

 

“It was!  They had lunch together.  Alone!”

 

“A lunch they invited you to and a lunch that I’m sure did not involve either of them falling madly in love!”

 

Rose started drying again, taking out her frustrations on the plate.  “What would you know,” she muttered.  _Perfect Paige with her perfect hair and her perfect job.  Paige who never doubts herself and never has a horrible unrequited crush on a girl because everyone loves Paige._

 

Paige sighed.  “Stop it.”

 

“What,” Rose said.

 

“Whatever it is you’re thinking.  Stop it.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes.  _Perfect psychic Paige._

 

Paige groaned.  “Just talk to her.  Please.  For my sake.”

 

“Yeah.  Whatever,” Rose said.

 

“Are you really going to sulk because I told you that I don’t think the woman you have a crush on is dating your best friend behind your back?”

 

“Maybe,” Rose said, trying to hold onto her anger.

 

Paige plunged both hands into the water with a groan.  “I give up,” she said.  “Pine!  See if I care.”

 

“Fine.  I will,” Rose said, putting the plate away and grabbing a fork.  “I’ll pine!  I’ll pine so hard.”

 

Paige looked over at her sister, who looked so angry as she furiously dried a fork.  Paige burst into laughter.

 

Rose looked offended for a split second before she started laughing too.

 

Paige pulled her hands out of the water and dried them on her jeans.  She reached over and hugged her sister.  “You’re an idiot, Rosie.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” she said.  She looked up at Paige.  “You really think it wasn’t a date?”

 

“I’m sure of it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Emma


	3. Month Three: Emma

 

 

_I’m gonna ask him out._

 

Poe stared at the coffee shop like a condemned man looking at the gallows.  _I’m gonna ask him out._

 

He pulled open the door _.  I can do this._

 

_I’ve done it before._

_Yeah, ten years ago._

 

Poe closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _I’m gonna ask him out._

 

He spotted Finn and the others sitting around their usual table in the back.  When Finn spotted him, he stood and waved.  “Poe!”

 

Poe’s heart stopped as he let himself get lost in Finn’s smile. 

 

Jess nudged Poe from behind.  “Uh, Poe?”

 

“Yeah, uh, sorry.”  Poe started forward and Jess covered her mouth to hide her smile.

 

**# # # #**

 

“I’m just saying that it creeps me out.  Like I know it shouldn’t be a big deal, but he’s like her big brother,” Jess said, shaking her head.

 

“It would be like me and Finn dating,” Rey added.

 

Jess nodded furiously.  “Exactly!”

 

Finn made a gagging noise and Poe laughed.

 

“Or better yet, me and Poe,” Rey said.

 

Poe’s mouth fell open.  There were so many ways in which dating Rey registered as wrong in his mind.  He was gay.  He’d been her babysitter as a teenager.  She was Papa Han’s adopted daughter.

 

Paige started snickering.  “Poe, the look on your face…”

 

Jess quickly snapped a picture.  “That’s going on Facebook.”

 

Finn shook his head and put a hand on Poe’s shoulder, leaning in and asking, “Is it the fact that she’s a girl or the fact that she’s younger than you or—”

 

“All of it,” Poe managed.  “It’s all…”  He looked down the table at Rey, who wore a huge smile.  “Wrong.  So very, very wrong.”  He then closed his eyes and shook his head, grabbing his coffee and taking a huge swig.  “We really need stronger drinks for this.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow at that.  “Interesting idea.”

 

Rose smiled.  “We could start meeting at people’s houses?  Have some adult beverages?”

 

The group traded looks.  Then, Finn slapped Poe on the back.  “I think your horror at dating Rey has led us to a change of venue for next month.”

 

“I have plenty of booze at my house,” Rey said.  “So we can imagine all sorts of scenarios to freak Poe out.  Get him good and drunk.”

 

Poe blushed and shook his head.  “Or, you know, we could pick on someone else?”

 

“Where’s the fun in that,” Finn asked, winking at Poe.

 

 _I’m gonna die,_ Poe thought.

 

Jess smiled as Poe’s blush deepened and then decided to be kind to him.  “So, should we get back to the pros and cons of dating Mr. Knightley?”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Uh, Rey,” Paige asked as everyone was packing up to leave.  “Could I ask you a question about my car?”

 

“Sure,” Rey said, looking over at Finn.

 

“I’m fine, peanut.  It’s a nice day.  I don’t mind walking.”

 

Rose raised an eyebrow.  _There’s nothing wrong with Paige’s car.  Why would there be?  She never drives it._   She shot a look at her sister, who shot back a _mind-your-own-business_ look.  Rose shrugged.  “See you later?”

 

“I’ll call you tonight,” Paige said.

 

Finn walked over and said, “How about I escort you home?”

 

“Sure,” Rose said.

 

Poe watched Finn and Rose and felt his confidence crumble.  Jess came up behind him and whispered, “I thought you were gonna ask him out.”

 

“And I thought you were gonna ask Rose out.”

 

Jess slapped his arm and then sighed.  “Fine.”  She looped her arm through Poe’s.  “How about we go to Maz’s diner and split a hot fudge sundae and try to forget about our pathetic love lives?”

 

“That’s why I love you, Pava.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn looked down at Poe’s chair and noticed a familiar brown leather jacket draped across the back.  He grabbed it.  “Poe,” he called out, but Poe and Jess were already gone.

 

Finn smiled as he reverently picked it up, draping it across his arm.  He turned to Rose.  “Ready?”

 

Rose’s eyes flickered from the jacket up to Finn’s face.  She smiled.  “Sure.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Once the others were gone, Rey turned to Paige, her hands on her hips.  “I’m guessing that there’s nothing wrong with your car.”

 

“No,” Paige said.  She motioned to the chairs they’d been sitting in and Rey sat back down.  “Would I be right in guessing that you didn’t put together this book club for completely magnanimous reasons?”

 

Rey smiled.  “Depends on your definition of magnanimous.”

 

Paige laughed.  “Fine.  I figure there are two likely scenarios.  Either this was an elaborate ruse to set up your roommate with Poe or you’re trying to get my idiot sister and Jessika together.”

 

Rey said, “Your sister and Jess have been dancing around each other for months.  I figured this would be a good opportunity to give them an extra nudge.  The thing with Poe and Finn is just a happy coincidence.”

 

“They’re just as bad as Rose and Jess.”

 

Rey laughed.  “Yeah, but one problem at a time.”  She sized Paige up.  “So, does this mean you’re going to help me?”

 

“If it means I can finally quit hearing Rose whine about Jess, then yes.  Whatever you need me to do.”

 

Rey’s eyes lit up.  “Great!”  She leaned forward.  “How do you feel about the zoo?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe’s leg was bouncing up and down.  He stared at the clock on his living room wall.  It was three minutes to three.  He bit his lip and tried to stop his leg.

 

_I can do this.  I can do this_

 

He frowned, trying to remember the last time he’d had someone over who wasn’t his father or Jess.

 

_After the funeral._

 

Poe’s breathing hitched.

 

_I can do this._

 

The doorbell rang.  Poe jumped.

 

_I can do this._

 

He stood and walked down the hall, pressing the wrinkles out of his shirt.   _I can totally do this._  Poe opened the front door, plastering a wide smile on his face.  “Hi!  Come in!”

 

Rose smiled and walked past Poe into the Craftsman-style bungalow.  It was an adorable place with a homey quality.  A tan and white Australian Shepherd came jogging up and sat down, cocking its head to the side to study her.  “Oh, hello there!”

 

Poe came over.  “Oh, sorry!  I hope you like dogs.”

 

“I love them.”

 

“Well, then, Rose, this is Bee.  Bee, this is Rose.”

 

Rose reached out and offered the dog her hand.  Bee stepped forward, sniffed her hand, and then leaned into it.  Rose happily scratched the dog’s head.

 

“He likes you.”  Poe motioned for Rose to follow him to the living room.  “I want to thank you again,” he said, “for coming over.  I…I…don’t get out much?”  He turned, unsure how much Jess had told the Tico sisters.

 

Rose seemed to pick up on his unspoken question.  She said, “Jess said you don’t drive anymore, not since…”

 

“The accident.  No.”   Poe looked at the floor and then abruptly said, “Drinks!  What would you like to drink?”

 

“Water would be great,” Rose said.

 

Poe rushed into the kitchen.  While he was getting their drinks, Rose studied a wall covered in photographs.  Poe with his family.  Poe back when he flew for the Air Force.  Poe with friends.  She frowned.  The Poe in the pictures seemed so different from the man in her book club.  The guy in the photographs seemed fearless, ready to jump in a plane or go sky diving.  The Poe she’d come to know over the past few months was skittish and barely ever left his house.

 

Poe came back in and handed her a drink.

 

She nodded to the photographs.  “You were in the Air Force.”

 

“Oh yeah,” he said.  “I was a baby then.  Flew charters for a bit after I left.”

 

Rose nodded.  “Do you still?”

 

“No,” Poe said, turning towards the couch.  Rose followed him.  “Not since…”  Poe frowned.

 

Rose changed the subject.  “Uhhhhh, so, Jess said you had some sort of IT emergency…”

 

Poe breathed out a sigh of relief.  “Yeah.  I’m usually pretty good with this stuff—I mean, I have to be for my job—but yesterday my laptop just froze and I’ve tried everything and…”  He shrugged, sliding his computer over towards her.

 

Rose smiled.  “Well, let’s see what’s what…”

 

**# # # #**

 

An hour later, Poe was beaming.  “I…this is amazing, Rose!”  He hugged her.

 

She started laughing.  “It’s nothing, Poe.  Really.”

 

“No, it’s…it’s…”  He shook his head.  “You’re like a Jedi or something.”

 

Rose snorted.  “I don’t know about that.”

 

“I do,” he said.  “Man, I can see why Jess likes you so much.”  _OH CRAP!_

 

Rose froze.  “She does?”

 

“Uh, yeah!  Of course!”  _Think, Dameron!  Think!_   “I mean, you’re one of her best friends!”  _Am I talking too loud?  I feel like I just got really loud._

 

“Oh, yeah, right.  Friends.”

 

Poe forced a laugh.  “Yeah, I mean, you and Rey are just about the two best friends she’s ever had.”

 

“Yeah,” Rose said, forcing herself to smile.  _Friends._

 

**# # # #**

 

_…and then I panicked and talked about what good friends they all are, and I’m pretty sure I just ruined everything._

_Jess is going to kill me._

_Next book club is going to be awkward because I’ll be dead and Jess will be in jail._

_But other than that, things are good.  ; P_

_Rose fixed my laptop, so I remain gainfully employed._

_And I’m trying my hardest to get through Mansfield Park, but Jess was right about Fanny Price.  She’s a bit too goody goody for my taste…_

 

 

Finn leaned back and chuckled at Poe’s email. 

 

He’d gotten Poe’s email address from Rey after the last book club and thought that maybe he could work up the nerve to ask Poe out if they started talking online.  He hadn’t asked Poe out yet, but they traded emails nearly every day.

 

“Well, someone got a good email.”

 

Finn quickly closed out of the message and schooled his smile into something far more somber—the people at First Order didn’t seem to like smiling.  He turned and spied a tall man with dark hair leaning over the edge of his cubicle. 

 

The man held out a hand.  “Ben Solo.  I’m part of the research division.  Hux said I should say _hi,_ said you’re someone to keep an eye on.”

 

Finn shook the man’s hand.  “Finn.  Finn Kenobi.”

 

“Good to meet you, Finn.”  Ben flashed him a smile. 

 

“Wait, Solo?  Any relation to Han Solo?”

 

“Yes,” the other man said, and Finn could’ve sworn something angry flashed through his eyes before his smile returned.  “He’s my father.”

 

“Oh, then, you must know my roommate, Rey.”

 

Ben’s eyes darkened again.  “You’re Rey’s roommate?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

Ben said, “Ummmm, I’m not close with my family, but I’m…glad Rey and my dad are so close.”

 

“Yeah, she works at the shop now.”

 

Ben seemed to think for a moment, before his countenance changed and his smile was back.  “So, how do you like First Order?”  Finn paused and Ben chuckled.  “A bit stiffer than you were expecting?”

 

“Yeah, actually.”

 

Ben leaned in.  “Yeah,” he said as if sharing a big secret, “I’m still not convinced that Hux and Phasma aren’t robots, honestly.”

 

Finn chuckled.

 

“But not everyone is bad.”  He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card.  “Trust me.”  He handed the card to Finn.  “Let’s do lunch sometime and I’ll try to show you the non-robotic side of First Order.”

 

Finn looked at the card and nodded.  “Sure.  I’d like that.”  Ben was the first person he’d met at the job who seemed half-way friendly.  _Couldn’t hurt._

 

“Good,” Ben said, starting away.  “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Okay,” Jess said, “so explain to me again why I let you talk me into coming to the zoo?”

 

“It’s fun,” Rey said.

 

“And cheap,” Finn added.  Rey swatted his arm.

 

“Besides,” Rey said.  “It’s a beautiful day and we needed to do something different for a change.”

 

She wore a sly smile on her face and Finn wondered what she had in store for poor Jess.

 

**# # # #**

 

Twenty minutes later, Rey was leading them to the reptile house, insisting that they visit it first.  They were headed up the path towards the large, grey building when they heard someone call out from behind them.  “Rey?  Is that you?”

 

Rey turned and gasped, spotting Paige and Rose coming up the path towards them.  “Oh hey! Funny running into you here!”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  _Subtle, Rey.  Really subtle_.

 

“Yeah,” Paige said.  “You were talking about the zoo the other day, and I thought, _Rosie and I haven’t been to the zoo in ages_.”

 

Rose died a thousand deaths at Paige’s use of _Rosie_ , hoping Jess somehow managed not to hear it.

 

Jess smiled.  “Rosie?”

 

 _Kill me now_ , Rose thought, vowing to strangle her sister later.

 

“Well,” Rey said, ignoring the drama, “now that we’ve run into each other, want to come with us to the reptile house?”

 

“That sounds great,” Paige said.  “Doesn’t it, Rosie?”

 

 _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_   “Sure,” Rose said through clenched teeth, “great.”

 

“Finn?  Jess,” Rey asked.

 

“Of course,” Jess said.  “Sounds fun.”

 

Finn just chuckled and pointed towards the reptile house.  As the others fell in together—Rey walking next to Paige and Jess next to Rose—he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy.  _I wish Poe was here._

 

**# # # #**

 

Twenty minutes later, Rose leaned in and whispered to Jess, “Is Finn wearing Poe’s jacket?”

 

Jess looked over at Finn, who was studying a plaque next to what looked to be some sort of large yellow snake.  She squeaked, “yes.”  She turned back to Rose.  “He’s wearing Poe’s jacket,” she whispered, both of her eyes getting huge.

 

Rose smiled.  “Does Poe know?”

 

Jess shook her head.  “He thinks he lost it.  He’s been complaining about that damn jacket for two weeks!”

 

Rose laughed.  “Next book club meeting is going to be so much fun.”

 

Jess nodded.  “Yes, it is.”  She nodded towards an enclosure full of lizards and the two walked over to it.

 

Somewhere behind them, Rey and Paige traded self-satisfied looks.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Mansfield Park


	4. Month Four: Mansfield Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sudden illness befalls a parent (more information in the end notes)

 

 

“Welcome!”  Rey threw open the door to the apartment.

 

Paige and Rose came in.  “We saw Poe and Jess outside.  They’re right behind us.”

 

Rose frowned.  “Where’s Finn?”

 

“I sent him for extra ice.  He should be right back.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn jogged up the sidewalk.  He could see Jess and Poe at the entrance of the building.  “Hi,” he called out.

 

Poe and Jess turned and Finn couldn’t help the way his heart stuttered at the huge smile Poe threw him.  Poe said something to Jess and she went inside.  Poe walked over to him.  “Need help?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “It’s only one bag,” he said, shifting it from one arm to the other.

 

“And at least you’re dressed for it,” Poe started.  He then cocked his head to the side.  “Hey, that’s my jacket.”

 

“Oh yeah, sorry!  I found it after the last…”  Finn started to shrug it off.

 

“No.”  Poe pulled it back onto him with a chuckle.  “Keep it.  It suits you.”

 

Finn burst into a wide smile, his eyes locked onto Poe’s.  “Thanks.”

 

“Sure,” Poe said.

 

Neither moved.  They both stood there, staring into each other’s eyes.

 

Poe bit his lip.

 

Finn licked his.  “Actually, Poe, I was wondering—”

 

“Hey,” yelled Rey from two stories above them.  “You going to bring that ice up anytime soon?”

 

Both men deflated.

 

Finn recovered first.  He looked up.  “Right away, your majesty.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, jogging ahead.  “I’ll get the door.” 

 

_Damn._

 

**# # # #**

 

“I agree with Jess,” Poe said, “Fanny is just…too good?”

 

Paige and Rey made noises.

 

“No,” he said, “Like, I get it.  Everyone in this story is awful.  Just horrible people and bad decisions all around, and Fanny is steadfast and loyal to a fault and…”  He shrugged.  “It just got old.”

 

“But that was the point,” Paige said.  “How hard it is to stick to your convictions when everyone around you is following their baser instincts and…”  She shook her head.  “Screwing everything up.”

 

Jess laughed, sipping her wine.  “Well, I mean most of the men aren’t irredeemable.  Edmund and Tom and Sir Thomas all seem to learn something, right?

 

“Yeah,” Rose said, “it’s the women who are terrible.”

 

“Except for Fanny,” Rey said.

 

Poe groaned.  Finn laughed.  “I liked her.”

 

Poe groaned again.

 

Finn shook his head, playfully shoving Poe.  “I like the idea of someone who sticks to her guns and eventually gets what she wants in the end.”

 

“She could’ve done better than Edmund,” Poe said, taking a generous sip of his wine.

 

“Well, he’s no Mr. Darcy,” Paige teased.

 

**# # # #**

 

Everyone was sitting around, chatting.  Technically, the meeting had ended fifteen minutes ago, but no one made a move to go.

 

Rose and Jess were on the couch commiserating about the latest update to _The Arcana_.

 

Poe and Finn were standing on the balcony talking about the best places in D’Qar to go look at the stars.

 

Rey and Paige were watching from the kitchen, trying not to feel too smug.  Rey leaned over and whispered, “Maybe this is finally going to work?”

 

“For both couples,” Paige added.

 

Jess giggled at something Rose said and put her hand on Rose’s knee.

 

Rey and Paige shared a look.  Paige nodded to the balcony where Poe was pointing out into the distance.  Finn leaned in towards Poe, his head right next to Poe’s.

 

“Finally,” Rey breathed out.

 

Rose’s phone rang.  She frowned and reached over for it.

 

Paige’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she felt a profound sense of dread.  She grabbed it.  Her Aunt Lee texted: _Call me._  

 

_Oh no._

 

She looked over at Rose, who had stood and was speaking in clipped tones.  “Yes.  Yes.  Right now.  No, she’s with me.  Saint Joseph’s.  Yeah.”  She clicked off the phone, looking up at Paige.  “It’s mom.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The mood in the apartment was tense.  Finn and Poe had cooked a simple dinner, but no one had much of an appetite.  Now, the group sat around, waiting for word.

 

Rey’s phone buzzed. 

 

Everything stopped.

 

Rey scrolled through the text, a grim look on her face.  “Their mom had a heart attack.  She’s stable and,” she breathed out a sigh, “most likely going to make it, but they’re going to be at the hospital for a while.”

 

Jess rubbed her eyes.

 

Poe pursed his lips.  “What can we do?”

 

Rey pushed in a quick reply to Paige and then said, “It would be a good idea to make sure they take breaks, eat, that sort of thing.  Paige says they’ve both already contacted their jobs.”  She shrugged.

 

Finn said, “I can take care of tomorrow night.  I’ll text Rose and set up a time to bring her and Paige dinner at the hospital.”

 

“I can handle lunch,” Poe said, “but, ummmmmm…”  _I can’t set foot in that hospital_.  “I won’t be able to take it to them.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Jess said _.  I want to see them anyway._

 

“Thanks,” Poe said.

 

Rey reached over and squeezed Jess’ hand.

 

The four of them sat in silence, feeling powerless and sad.

 

**# # # #**

 

**Two weeks later…**

“What’s the latest,” Finn asked as Rey put her phone back into her purse.

 

“Their mom is back home and one of their cousins is a nurse, so he's helping out.  It’s mainly about getting her meds straight and making sure she’s eating right.”  She shook her head.  “It’s just a lot of work.”  Rey frowned.  “Paige sounds tired.”

 

Finn gave Rey a gentle smile.  “You like her.”

 

“Yeah,” Rey said.

 

Finn chuckled.  “No, I mean, you _like_ her.”

 

Rey paused.  Paige was refined, never a hair out of place.  An architect.  The sort of person who had business cards.  _And I am…not._   Rey frowned at a smudge of grease on her shirt.  She shrugged.  “She’s nice.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, deciding not to push it.  He opened his mouth to ask Rey if they were still planning on going ahead with book club at Paige’s house next month when he spotted Poe about a block away.  “Hey, is that?”

 

“Yeah,” Rey said. 

 

Finn was just about to raise his hand and yell out when a man came up beside Poe and hugged him, kissing his cheek.  Poe smiled and took the guy’s hand squeezing it and leading him into a restaurant.

 

Finn felt as if the world fell out from under him.

 

Rey said, “I’m sure that’s not what…”

 

“Right,” Finn said.  He turned and started the other way.  “It’s getting late.  We should go home.”

 

“Finn,” Rey started.

 

“No,” Finn said.  _I obviously missed my chance_.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Seriously, Dameron,” Iolo Arana said, “I can’t believe all of the arm twisting it took to get you to meet me here.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “I…I just don’t get out much these days.”

 

Iolo crossed his arms.  “Yeah, and that is unacceptable.”

 

“Last time I checked, you aren’t my mother.”

 

Iolo raised an eyebrow.  “Well, if she were here, she’d be telling you what an idiot you are.  And if Muran was here,” Poe tensed, “he’d be saying the same damn thing.”

 

“Iolo,” Poe started.

 

“Poe, no.”  He leaned across the booth, taking Poe’s menu away from him so he couldn’t use it as a shield.  “Look, we all gave you your space because we thought that was best, but…”  He shook his head.  “You’re hiding from the world and…and it isn’t good, man.”

 

Poe opened his mouth to protest but then heard himself saying, “I know.”

 

Iolo leaned back.  “Damn right, you know.”  He picked up his menu and handed Poe back his.  “Because I’m right.”  He caught Poe’s eye and winked.  “I’m always right.”

 

Poe choked on his drink.  “Warn a guy before you say something like that.”

 

“It’s true.”

 

“Maybe in the darkest timeline,” Poe quipped.

 

“Where do you think we’re living, my friend?”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Just figure out what you’re gonna get.”

 

**# # # #**

 

As he came into his living room, Poe spotted Jess rubbing Bee’s belly.  He raised an eyebrow.  “Why don’t you come over and make yourself at home, Testor?”

 

“Sorry, I just…”  Jess frowned.  She held up Poe’s spare key and shrugged.

 

Poe shook his head.  “Whatever.  Iolo says hello.”

 

“Oh yeah.  How did that go?”

 

“He thinks I need to get out more,” Poe said, kicking off his shoes.

 

“You do.”

 

“I was just out,” Poe muttered.  He walked over to the couch.  “How were Rose and Paige,” he asked.

 

Jess sighed.  “They’re okay.  Tired.”  Poe could hear Jess’ frustration as she added, “I just wish there was something I could do.”

 

“Just be there for them, Testor.”

 

“Yeah,” she said.  Then, she asked, “Okay, so seriously, how was dinner with Iolo?”

 

“Good,” Poe said.  “He thinks I’m hiding.”

 

Jess snorted.  “You think?”

 

“Hey!  I’m trying, okay?  It’s…”  He wanted to keep things light but found himself going deep.  “It was the only way to survive, Jess.  I had to put up walls or I wouldn’t have been able to…”  He sighed.  “I didn’t know how else to keep from falling apart.”

 

“I know, sweetie,” Jess said, leaning over and snuggling into Poe’s side.  “But you’ve been hiding from the rest of the world for years now and…and you’re missing out.”

 

“That’s what Lo said.”

 

“He’s right.”

 

“Urg.  Can we please not say that?  It feels so wrong to say that Lo is right about something.”

 

“I know,” Jess said.  “But even he gets lucky every once in a while.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “I guess so.”

 

They lapsed into silence for a few moments.

 

“I need to ask Finn out,” Poe said finally.

 

“Yep,” Jess said.

 

“Okay,” Poe said.

 

“Good,” Jess said.  “You deserve to be happy.”

 

“Awwww, Jess, are you getting sentimental on me?”

 

Jess snorted.  “No, I’m just tired of all the whining.”

 

“That’s my girl.”  Poe kissed the top of her head.

 

**# # # #**

 

“I’m glad you asked me to lunch, Kenobi,” Ben said, digging into his salad.  “It gets boring when your only lunch options are Hux or Phasma.  And don’t even get me started on the other guys in research.  They call themselves the _Knights of Re-search_.”  Ben rolled his eyes.

 

Finn chuckled.  “I guess that’s about as playful as the First Order gets.”

 

“Yeah,” Ben said, shaking his head.  He took another bite of his salad before asking, “So, tell me about yourself.”

 

“Not much to tell.  I grew up over in Tatooine with my grandpa.  My parents died when I was young.”  He looked up at Ben.  “That’s actually how I met Rey.  We were in this group for students who were the first people in their families to go to college, and we both lost our parents young.”  He looked down at his salad, spearing a tomato.  “I guess it’s lucky that she found Han.”

 

“Yeah, lucky,” Ben said, stabbing at some lettuce.

 

“Anyway, after I graduated, I spent a year abroad, working for my grandpa’s non-profit in Jakku.”

 

“Jakku?  That junkyard?”

 

Finn laughed.  “Yeah, not my favorite place either.  If I never see the desert again, I’ll be happy.”  He looked back up.  “After that, I moved here to take the job at First Order.”

 

“So, you’re still fairly new to the area?”

 

“Yeah.  Still trying to find my way around.  I mean, Rey helps, so does Poe and—”

 

“Poe?  Poe Dameron?”

 

“Yeah, you know him?”

 

Ben wore a strange smile.  “Yeah, I know him.”  He leaned back.  “He still as much of a player as he was when he was younger?”

 

“Player?”  _That’s not the vibe he gives off, and it doesn’t fit the stories Jess has told Rey._

 

“Oh yeah,” Ben said, seeing an opening and taking it. “He comes across as all shy and sweet but then he gets some poor guy hooked and BAM, poor sap finds out that Poe has a guy in every port, so to speak.”  He shook his head.  “He’s broken so many hearts.”  He then gave a theatrical sigh.  “Even mine,” he whispered.

 

“What?”

 

Ben nodded, refusing to meet Finn’s eyes.

 

“What happened,” Finn said, leaning forward.

 

Ben had to fight hard against his smile.  _Got him hooked._ He looked up, the picture of heartbreak.  “He was my first serious boyfriend.  And I thought I was his, but…”  Ben made sure his voice broke a little as he said, “But it turns out he had two other guys on the side.  He was just stringing me along.”  He shook his head.  “He liked the attention.”

 

“Wow,” Finn said, wanting not to believe it, but then remembering Poe with the guy outside the restaurant.

 

“Yeah,” Ben said.  “That’s one of the reasons I’m not close with my family anymore.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah,” Ben said, “Dad was super close with Poe’s dad and…and they didn’t believe that Poe could do any wrong and…”  Ben sighed.  “It was just easier to put some distance between us.”  He put his fork on the table.  “It really screwed up my life.”

 

Finn’s mouth hung open. 

 

Ben looked up, wiping his eyes.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean…”  He gave a forced laugh.  “This is supposed to be a friendly lunch and look at me, bringing everything down.”  He pressed his lips together and pushed his chair out.  “Look, I’m gonna…”  He nodded back towards the restrooms.  “When I get back, let’s talk about something happier, okay?”

 

“Sure,” Finn said, still a bit stunned.

 

Ben got up and as soon as his back was to Finn, he broke out in a huge smile.  _This is gonna be fun._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Paige and Rose's mother has a non-fatal heart attack
> 
>  
> 
> Next: Sense and Sensibility


	5. Month Five: Sense and Sensibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but shorter doesn't mean there is no DRAMA!

 

 

“Colonel Brandon,” Jess said, leaning back with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

 

“Yes,” Paige asked.  “You have a follow-up to that?”

 

“Sure.”  Jess stopped to consider her words for a moment.  “I feel like he’s the living embodiment of that old adage that everyone goes through their bad boy phase—”

 

“Or bad girl phase,” Rey added with a wink.

 

“Or bad non-binary phase,” Poe said.

 

“Fine,” Jess said.  “Their bad _person_ phase—before they end up with a nice accountant.”

 

Paige snorted.  “He’s not an accountant.  He’s a Colonel!”

 

“Yeah, but you get what I’m saying.”  Jess picked up her drink.  “We all have to fall for a Willoughby before we screw our heads on straight and find our Colonel Brandon.”

 

“Couldn’t we read Brandon as her rebound guy,” Rey asked.

 

“Yes,” Poe said.  “I feel like the lesson is that we should all be more like Elinor, but that feels a bit repressive to me.”

 

Jess raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“You know what I mean, Testor.”  He picked up his drink, sloshing it around a bit in the glass.  “She plays it safe, doesn’t tell anyone what’s going on in her heart, and the moral is that that _sense_ is what wins out in the end, but…”  Poe frowned, looking down into his drink.  “I think in the real world, at least today, if you play it that safe, you risk ending up alone.”

 

Finn snorted at that.

 

“But maybe I’m wrong,” Poe said, a little surprised.

 

“No, it’s just that, I don’t think the moral is that playing it safe is what’s rewarded so much as not being completely self-absorbed is.”

 

“Well, I don’t think Marianne was completely self-absorbed,” Paige started.

 

“Fine, but she is reckless and, and, and she still ends up with a good guy in the end, so I don’t really see that there were any consequences to her actions.”  Finn didn’t mean to sound quite as fired up as he did, but for some reason Poe’s usual playfulness was wearing on his nerves.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, buddy,” Poe said.

 

“Wouldn’t you, _buddy_ ,” Finn asked.

 

“Ummmm,” Paige cut in, sharing a worried look with Rey.  “I was hoping that we could talk about the extended families.  The ones whose loyalties seem to shift, who aren’t steadfast like the Dashwoods and Edward.”  Paige looked over at Rose, expectantly.  “Rose?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Any thoughts on that?”

 

“Ummmm, no,” Rose said, staring off unfocused.

 

Paige and Rey shared another look.

 

Finn said, “Well, it’s all about how the proper families, the ones who look so good on the outside, are really terrible people when you look a little deeper.”

 

Paige’s eyes grew wide.

 

Rey jumped in.  “Sure, there’s that, but I also think that…”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was standing in her kitchen, leaning her head against the refrigerator.  Paige came in.  Rey looked over at her.  “What in the hell was that?”

 

“I have no idea,” Paige whispered.  “I know Rose has been a bit out of it since mom…”  She sighed.  “But I thought this would be a good diversion.”

 

“And what about Finn,” Rey said.

 

Paige shrugged.  She moved over to the sink to start cleaning silverware.

 

“No, don’t worry about it,” Rey said.

 

“You offered to host so I wouldn’t have to.  The least I can do is help you clean up.”

 

Rey moved over next to Paige.  “You’ve had a rough month.”

 

Paige shrugged.  “Keeping busy…it, it’s what keeps me sane.”

 

Rey reached for the sponge.  “Still…”

 

“How about I wash and you dry,” Paige offered.

 

Rey put her hands on her hips.

 

Paige leveled her most serious _don’t-mess-with-me_ stare at Rey, one usually reserved for Rose.

 

Rey raised an eyebrow at that.  “Seriously?  You really think the big sister act is going to work on me?”

 

Paige laughed.  “Sorry.  I’m just…It’s my thing.  Cleaning relaxes me.”

 

“Fine,” Rey said, throwing the sponge into the water.  “But I’m letting you do it under protest, okay?”

 

“Noted.”  Paige stole a look at the other woman—her hair in a messy bun, her clothes always a bit rumpled, always smelling faintly of lavender and grease.  Paige felt a warm glow in her stomach.  Something about Rey was so comforting.  She wanted to just nestle in the feeling of it and never leave.

 

Rey looked over with a soft smile.  “Hmmmmm?”

 

Paige shook her head.  “Nothing.”

 

_Oh kriffing hell._

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe and Jess stood on the balcony, staring back into Finn’s and Rey’s apartment.  “Something was off, right,” Poe asked.

 

“Maybe he had a bad week at work,” Jess offered.

 

“So, should I scrap the plan or…”

 

“No,” Jess said.  “It’s taken you months to work up the courage to ask him out.  Go and do it.”

 

“But…”

 

“No buts,” Jess said, shoving Poe back towards the apartment.

 

She bit her lip and stared inside at Rose, who hadn’t moved from the couch and was sitting with a frown on her face, looking at her phone.  _No buts._   Jess walked back in.  “Um, Rose?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I was wondering if you’d like to go get something to eat.  I mean, I know we just had snacks and all, but…”  Jess shoved her hands into her pockets, moving from foot to foot.

 

“Hmmmmmm?”

 

“Dinner,” Jess asked.

 

“Uh, no,” Rose said, standing.  “I should see where Paige is.  We should go home.”

 

“Oh, yeah, of course.”  Jess offered up a weak smile.  “Some other time?”

 

“Sure,” Rose said, distractedly.  She wandered off towards the kitchen.

 

Jess walked back out to the balcony in defeat.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe stood with his hand poised in front of the door to Finn’s room.  He could hear the sounds of Finn typing.  He took a deep breath.  _You can do this._

 

He knocked.

 

“Yeah,” Finn asked.

 

“Uh, Finn?  It’s Poe.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Um, can I come in?”

 

He heard movement and then Finn opened the door.  “Yes?”

 

“Um, well, I was sort of wondering if,” Poe looked at Finn, “maybe you’d like to get dinner on Friday night?”  Poe held his breath.

 

Finn shook his head.  “I don’t think that would be a good idea, Poe.”

 

“Oh,” Poe said, feeling like he’d just been punched.  “I just…”

 

“I don’t really think you’re my type.”

 

“Oh,” Poe said, wanting to disappear.  He couldn’t even muster up a fake smile.  “Yeah, sure.”  He took a step back.  “Sorry to bother you.”

 

“Sure,” Finn said, already closing the door.

 

Poe walked back down the hall in a daze.  When he got to the living room, he called out, “Jess?  Can we…”

 

Jess came off the balcony, took one look at Poe and moved towards the door.  “Rey,” she called out, “we’re leaving.  Talk to you tomorrow!”  She didn’t wait for Rey’s reply, just grabbed Poe, shepherding him out of the apartment and down the stairs.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey shared a worried look with Paige and went out to wish Poe and Jess a good night, but they were already gone.  Rose came into the kitchen and said, “We need to go.”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“I don’t want to leave mom alone,” Rose said.  “We told her we’d be home by eight.”

 

Paige sighed.

 

Rey mouthed, _it’s okay.  Go._

 

“Thanks,” Paige said, and then she blurted out, “Let’s have lunch.”

 

“Lunch?”  _YES!_  Rey had no idea why she was so excited, but she was.  “Sure.  What about Friday?”

 

“I’ll call you,” Paige said.  She turned to Rose.  “Okay, let’s go.  Goodbye, Rey!”

 

“Bye, Rose, Paige!”  Rey leaned against the sink, trying to wrap her head around everything that had just happened.  _What in the hell is going on?_

 

**# # # #**

“How’s Rose,” Rey asked before taking a huge bite out of her burger.

 

Paige shook her head.  “Distant.”  She frowned and moved her pasta around on the plate.  “I don’t get it.  Mom is doing better.  The doctors are happy.  Every test result we get back is good and yet…”  She sighed.  “She’s scared and…I don’t know what to do.”  She put her fork down and stared at her plate.

 

Rey put down her burger.  “She just needs time.  I’m sure she’ll snap out of it.”

 

“Maybe,” Paige said, hating how her voice waivered.

 

Rey leaned forward and took Paige’s hand.  “You try to take care of everyone, and it’s a wonderful trait, but…”  She squeezed Paige’s hand.  “Sometimes people have to work things out in their own time.”

 

Paige smiled at her.  “I suppose it would be bad of me to mention that you have a tendency to try to take care of everyone too?”

 

Rey smiled.  “It’s why we work so well together.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Rey said, feeling all tingly.  She quickly returned to her hamburger.

 

Paige chuckled.  _She’s so cute when she blushes._

_Oh kriff._

 

Paige needed to focus on something else.  “Ummmm, it would seem that our big plan isn’t working.”

 

“No.  Not yet,” Rey said, taking a huge bite.  After she swallowed, she added, “But it will.  We just need to get Rose back on track.”

 

“Not to mention that something is wrong with Poe and Finn.”

 

“Yeah,” Rey said, frowning.  _Finn has been off for the last few days_.  “We’ll figure it out,” she said, hoping she sounded convincing.

 

Paige shook her head.  “You’re just determined to be an optimist.”

 

Rey smiled and looked up, trying not to get lost in how pretty Paige’s eyes were.  “Someone has to be.  Might as well be me.”

 

Paige looked on in awe at the younger woman. 

 

Rey caught Paige staring.  She smiled.  Everything about Paige was so different from her—at least on the outside, but in other ways…  Rey took a huge bite of her burger.  _In other ways, being with her is like…_  

 

_Like coming home_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Ben had noticed a change in Finn over the past few days—not quite as cheery as he had been; not spending as much time fawning over emails—he figured his little “story” about Dameron was probably the cause. 

 

_Time to move it to the next level, then_ , Ben thought, striding over to Finn’s desk.

 

Finn was good looking and smart, and Ben figured he’d be an interesting enough plaything until something better caught his eye.  _Screwing over Dameron is just an added bonus_. 

 

_A positively delightful added bonus_ , Ben thought as he leaned over the cubicle wall.  “Hey, Kenobi?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn asked, looking up and smiling.

 

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me next Friday night.  Have some dinner?”

 

“Like a date?”

 

“Exactly like a date.”

 

It was strange.  Up until last week, he’d been hoping and wishing that Poe would ask him out, but after what he’d learned…  Finn looked up at Ben.  He didn’t get the same butterflies in his stomach he’d had with Poe, didn’t feel much of anything really.  _But you’ve got to get over Dameron somehow._   Finn heard himself saying “Yes.”

 

“Good,” Ben said with a huge smile.  “I can’t wait.” 

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe sat grinning as his old Air Force buddies—Karé, Iolo, and Snap—traded stories of their most recent shenanigans.  They’d insisted on dragging him out to a fancy restaurant for Friday night dinner, and he’d reluctantly agreed.

 

Now that he was here, he could admit that it had been a long time since he’d had this much fun.  It felt good.

 

Especially in light of Finn’s rejection.

 

_Really thought I was reading that one correctly._

 

As Snap droned on about his latest attempts to learn how to play golf, Poe looked out across the restaurant and nearly choked on his drink as he realized that Finn was there.  _On a date._

 

“Poe?”

 

Poe glanced back to see that Karé, Snap, and Iolo had all stopped laughing and were looking at him with concern.  “Poe, are you okay,” Karé asked.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “Just…”  He was about to brush it off, but then, he caught sight of the man sitting across from Finn.  “Ben,” he breathed out.

 

All three of his friends tensed.  “Where,” Snap hissed.

 

Poe nodded to the table across the way.

 

Iolo started to rise, his fists clenched. 

 

“No,” Poe said.  He threw his napkin on the table and rose.  “He’s not worth it.”  He looked at his friends.  “I need some air.”

 

“Sure,” Karé said, rising and taking Poe’s arm.  “Snap and Iolo will take care of the check and you and I will go out front.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe said, putting his hand over Karé’s.  He spared one last look at Finn, who was laughing at something Ben said, before letting Karé lead him away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Pride and Prejudice  
> (and some big realizations)


	6. Month Six: Pride and Prejudice

 

 

 “I’m not going,” Poe said.

 

Jess stood in the middle of his living room with her hands on her hips.  “Poe,” she started.

 

“No,” Poe said.  “I told you over email.  I told you on the phone, and I’m telling you again right now.  I’m not going.”

 

“If this is about—”

 

“Jess, you aren’t going to be able to harangue me into going, so don’t waste your breath.”

 

Jess opened her mouth.

 

“Sorry, Testor,” Poe said.  “Send my regards to everyone, but tell them something came up.”

 

Jess growled and then flopped down on the couch next to Poe.  “What if _I_ need you there?”

 

“Oh, Jess, low blow.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Sorry, sweetie.”

 

“Look, Poe,” Jess started.

 

Poe stood and roared, “He’s dating Ben, Jess!  Ben!”

 

“What?”

 

Poe ran a hand through his hair.  “That’s why I had to come home early from dinner with Karé and the guys.  I saw Finn out on a date with Ben.”

 

Jess shook her head.  “That can’t be…”  She was grasping for words.  “I mean…”

 

“I saw it with my own eyes.”

 

“Kriff,” Jess let out.

 

“I know!”

 

Jess rubbed her temples.  “But it doesn’t make any sense.  Ben is the slimiest, most worthless piece of—”

 

“I know,” Poe said.  He sat down next to her.  “So I can’t, okay?  I’m sorry.”

 

“No,” Jess said.  “I get it.”  She frowned.  “I just…”

 

“What’s wrong,” Poe asked.

 

“Rose,” Jess said.  “I keep trying to reach out, but…”

 

Poe nodded.  “What does Paige say?”

 

“She can’t reach her either.  Rose is just…”  Jess shrugged.  She kicked her feet up onto Poe’s coffee table.  “I just really thought that now that her mom is doing better and all…”

 

Poe reached over and hugged her.  “I know,” he said, placing a quick kiss on Jess’ head.  “I’m sorry.  It sucks.”

 

“Yeah, it does.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Hey, Paige,” Poe said into his phone a few hours later, “I’ve been trying to reach your sister.”

 

Paige sighed.  “Yeah, she’s bad about answering emails lately.  Can I help?”

 

“It’s a computer problem,” Poe lied.  “I was hoping she could come out here tomorrow,” he said.  “I’d pay, of course.”

 

“I’ll tell her,” Paige said.  “In fact, I’ll make her do it.”

 

“Thanks,” said Poe.

 

**# # # #**

 

The next afternoon, Poe showed Rose into his living room.  Bee happily wagged his tail, waiting for some head scratches that didn’t come.  Poe noticed and started petting his dog.

 

“So, what’s the problem,” Rose asked.

 

“Um,” Poe said, sitting down next to her.  “Before that, can I talk to you?”

 

Rose groaned.  “Poe, I’ve got a lot of work to do and—”

 

“I’m pretty sure that Jess has told you about Muran,” Poe said over her.

 

Rose stopped.  Jess _had_ told her about him, about how his death had devastated Poe, completely changed him.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, reading the look on her face.  He took a deep breath.  _I can do this_.  “I met Muran in the Air Force.  We were both pilots and…”  He smiled, remembering.  “I fell in love the moment I saw him.  But…it being the military and all, things were complicated.”  He sighed, leaning back into the couch.  “Eventually, I decided to leave and get back into Aerospace Engineering.  I still flew charters and for fun and all, but it alleviated some of the pressure on us.”  He closed his eyes, trying hard not to get too swept away by memories of it.  “Anyway, we were together for five years, and we had all of these plans for when Muran left the Air Force.  We were gonna get a dog,” Poe said, looking down at Bee, “and adopt some kids and buy a house.”  He looked around at his place, wondering what Muran would’ve thought of it.

 

“And one night, we had a big fight.”  Poe’s hands started shaking.  He clasped them together.  “It was one of those stupid fights that all couples have.  I wanted to move back to Yavin when Muran was discharged and he wanted to stay here in D’Qar.  We said some stupid things and went to bed mad at each other.  The next day, he got up early.  He was testing an experimental aircraft and, and, and something went wrong.”  Poe swallowed hard, his voice wobbly.  “I was driving home from work when I got the call.  Nearly plowed into a tree.”  He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.  He felt Rose reach over and take his hand.

 

“It’s been four and a half years, and I haven’t gone up in a plane or driven a car since.  I started working from home.  Hell, before book club, I really didn’t leave the house unless I absolutely had to.”  He let out a long breath and then focused on Rose.  “What I’m trying to say here is that I know what it’s like to have something scare you so bad that you want to put up walls around yourself or figure out ways to keep yourself—or the people you love—safe.  But…but I’ve got to tell you, it doesn’t work.”  He squeezed Rose’s hand.  “You have to learn to open up and, and, and let life in.”

 

Rose’s eyes were full of tears.  She sniffled.

 

“Crap,” Poe said, feeling the tears welling up in his own eyes.  “Why in the hell don’t I have tissues!”  He got up and came back with a fresh roll of toilet paper, pulling off a wad and handing it to Rose, before tearing off some for himself.

 

Rose giggled.

 

Poe started laughing.  “Do I look like an idiot?”

 

“No more than I do,” Rose said, wiping her eyes.

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

Rose looked down.  “Mom and Paige are all I’ve got,” she said.  “And it just…it came out of nowhere.”

 

Poe nodded.

 

“And what if it happens again or…”  She started sobbing.

 

Poe reached over and hugged her.  “Rose, I’m not going to tell you it won’t, but I am going to tell you that I’m living proof that you can survive.”  He gave a strange little laugh.  “Hopefully, better than I’ve been doing, but…”  He hugged her again.  “You’re amazing and whatever life has in store for you, you’ll get through it.  But,” he leaned back so he could look her in the eye, “you aren’t doing anyone any good by opting out, okay?”

 

Rose nodded, wiping at her eyes.  “You’re right.  I know you’re right.”

 

Poe smiled. 

 

Rose reached for more tissue and when she felt a bit more put together, she asked, “So does this advice count for you too?”

 

“I’ve been trying,” Poe said.

 

“But you aren’t coming to tomorrow’s meeting.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Jess told Rey, who told Paige, who told me.”

 

Poe groaned.  “No secrets with you guys, is there?”

 

“Nope,” Rose said.  “Why aren’t you coming?”

 

“I don’t think Finn wants me there.”

 

Rose snorted.

 

“It’s true.”  Poe ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Rose said.

 

“Kind of like the way you look at Jess,” Poe asked.

 

Rose blushed.

 

“Or the way Jess looks at you?”

 

Rose turned to Poe with wide eyes.

 

Poe nodded.

 

Rose smiled.

 

“You should ask her out,” Poe said.

 

“You should ask Finn out.”

 

“Been there.  Done that.”

 

Rose’s brow furrowed.  “He said no?”

 

Poe nodded.  He then forced a smile.  “But hey, this isn’t about my failed love life.  This is about you getting back out there.”  He nudged Rose.  “You’re gonna ask her out, right?  Because I am sick of that girl pining for you.”

 

Rose couldn’t help the little smile that got out of her.  “Okay, I’ll ask.”

 

“Good,” Poe said.  He felt genuinely happy for his friends.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Rey said she’d just be a few more minutes,” Finn said.

 

“No problem,” Jess said.

 

“Yeah,” Rose said.  “It actually gives me an opportunity.”  Paige raised an eyebrow at her sister, who took a deep breath.  “Jess,” Rose said.  “I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

 

Jess’ mouth fell open.

 

Finn smiled.

 

Paige’s eyes went wide.

 

Rey came into the apartment and froze.  “What is it?”

 

“YES,” Jess blurted out.  “I’d love to.”

 

The others started laughing.

 

Rey looked to Finn and Paige.  “What did I miss?”

 

“Rose just asked Jess out,” Paige said, still in disbelief.

 

“What?”

 

“I know,” Paige said.

 

Rose rolled her eyes.  “You guys are acting like I just walked on water or something.  I just asked a cute girl out.  That’s all.”

 

“Yeah, but…”  Paige looked to Rey.

 

“It was starting to look like you two were never going to get together.”

 

“Wait, you knew too,” Rose asked.

 

“Anyone who saw you and Jess knew,” Finn said.

 

Rose shook her head.

  
Jess covered her face in embarrassment.  “Wait,” she said, “you said _too_ , as in…”

 

Rose scrunched up her face.  “Ummmmm, I might have had a talk with Poe and…”

 

Jess groaned.  “I’m going to kill him.”

 

Paige laughed.  “Don’t single him out.  Rey and I have been trying to get you together for months.”

 

“Wait,” Rey said, turning to Rose, “Poe talked to you?”

 

“Yeah,” Rose said.  “He told me about Muran and the accident and…”  She shrugged.  “How I can’t let my fear get the better of me.”

 

“Wow,” Jess said.

 

“I know,” Rose said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

 

Jess smiled.  “That stupid idiot.  I’m gonna have to do something nice for him, aren’t I?”

 

Rose nodded.  Then, she turned towards Finn.  “Like maybe set him up with the guy he’s crazy about?”

 

Everyone looked to Finn.

 

“Oh,” Jess said, “you mean the guy who broke his heart at our last meeting?”

 

“Finn,” Rey yelled.

 

“Hey,” Finn said. “It’s…it’s complicated.”

 

“How so,” Rey asked, her forehead bunching and her eyes narrowing.

 

“Yeah,” Jess added.  “Because up until then, you were all googly eyes for him.”

 

“I was not,” Finn said.

 

Paige rolled her eyes.  “Finn, you and Poe were just as bad as Rose and Jess.”

 

“Ug, we were not that bad,” Rose said.

 

“Yeah, you were,” Paige said.

 

Rose stuck her tongue out at her.

 

Paige stuck her tongue out at Rose.

 

“Fine,” Finn said.  “Look, I thought I might be into Poe, but…”

 

“But what,” Jess demanded.

 

“But, it turns out he’s not the kind of guy for me.”

 

Rey sounded skeptical as she asked, “How so?”

 

“You know me, peanut.  I don’t date players, and—”

 

Jess nearly choked.  “Poe Dameron?  A player?  Are you insane?”

 

Finn said, “I have it on pretty good authority—”

 

“Who,” Rey asked.

 

“Well, Ben said—”

 

“Ben,” Jess growled.  “Ben Solo?  You’re really listening to that jerk?

 

“You know Ben,” Rey asked.

 

“I don’t know him, but I’ve heard stories,” Jess said.  “How he broke Poe’s heart when they were younger.  Cheated on him with every guy in town.”  Jess stopped and looked at Rey.  “Wait.  How do you know Ben?”

 

“He’s Papa Han’s son.  Real piece of work.  Left home about a decade ago and refuses to have anything to do with his family.”

 

“Kriff,” Jess said.

 

“He works with me at First Order,” Finn said.

 

“What,” Rey demanded.  “What in the hell did Ben tell you?”

 

Finn suddenly had a sinking suspicion that he’d been duped.  He sighed and began to tell the story.

 

**# # # #**

 

“That moof-milking jerk!  If I ever see him again, I’m going to—”

 

“Rey,” Finn said.  “I’m the idiot who believed him.”

 

Jess snorted.

 

“Jess,” Rey started.

 

“Sorry, but really?  Poe as some sort of player?  I had to drag him out of his house for the first book club meeting.  And even before Muran, he’s always been the most monogamous guy ever.  Hopeless romantic and all of that fluff.”

 

“What about that guy I saw him with?”

 

“Guy?  What guy,” Jess asked.

 

“Oh,” Rey said.  “I saw it too.  Some guy met Poe outside of a restaurant.  Dark hair.  Black eyes, and he gave Poe a big hug and—”

 

Jess groaned.  “Iolo,” she said.

 

“Eeee-who-lu?”

 

Jess laughed.  “Iolo,” she said.  “He’s an old friend of Poe’s from the Air Force.  Probably Poe’s oldest friend in the world besides me.”

 

“Oh,” said Rey.  She turned to look at Finn.

 

Finn sank further into his chair.  “So what you’re saying is, I totally screwed this up.”

 

“Yeah,” said Rey.

 

“Looks like it,” added Jess.

 

“Oh Finn,” said Rose.

 

Finn closed his eyes.  “Great.”  His head fell into his hands.

 

Paige let out a long breath and said, “Maybe we should talk about _Pride and Prejudice_?”  She looked at the other women.  “Maybe that will give us some perspective on what Finn should do next?”

 

One by one the other women smiled.

 

“That sounds like a marvelous idea,” Rey said.  She turned to Finn.  “What do you think, Mr. Darcy?”

 

Finn opened one eye and considered the group of smiling, scheming women staring at him.  “What exactly do you have in mind?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Persuasion (our final chapter)


	7. Month Seven: Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!

 

 

Rey had insisted on coming with him as he cleaned out his desk.  Across the way, Phasma stood near the door to her office, shaking her head and muttering about how Finn was ruining his life.

 

Finn was a little afraid that she was right.  Quitting First Order without giving any notice was going to make the job market a bit dicey—especially as neither Phasma nor Hux were likely to write him a letter of recommendation.

 

As he shoveled his belongings into a cardboard box, Rey leaned against his cubicle wall, her arms crossed.  “I don’t know how you lasted at this place as long as you did,” she said.  “It’s terrible!”  She looked around.  “Do they not believe in natural light?  Or any color other than grey?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Nope.”

 

“Hey, Kenobi,” came a voice from the other side of the office.  “I heard you quit.”  Ben walked up next to the cubicle with his usual smile.  “Onto greener pastures?”

 

Finn turned, his hands balling into fists, and said, coolly, “Something like that.”  He nodded to Rey.  “I believe you know my roommate Rey.”

 

Ben’s face fell, his smile instantly replaced by a scowl.  “Rey,” he bit out.

 

Rey rolled her eyes, ignoring him.  “You nearly finished, Finn?”

 

Finn nodded, taking one last look through his drawers.  “I think that’s everything.”  He picked up his box.

 

“So that’s it?  What?  No goodbye hug,” Ben said, his voice dripping with fake friendliness.

 

“No,” Finn said, stepping up into Ben’s space.  “No goodbye hug, you worthless piece of—”

 

Ben put up his hands.  “Woah, woah, woah!  I don’t think that’s any way to talk to a superior.”

 

“You never have been, nor will you ever be, my superior, Ben,” Finn said, stepping around the other man.

 

“You stupid low-life traitor,” Ben snarled.  “You really think you were anything other than a diversion?  A cute piece of—”

 

Ben never saw Rey’s roundhouse kick coming, but he did hear it as most of the office gasped.  Several people came over and started taking pictures of Ben sprawled out on the floor, clutching his bleeding nose.  “Security,” he screamed.

 

“Don’t bother,” Finn said, nodding to Rey.  “We’re leaving.”

 

Rey leaned over Ben.  “Papa Han says _hi,_ dirtbag.”  She then skipped off after Finn.

**# # # #**

 

Poe frowned at his phone.  There was a new email from Finn.

 

_Of course, there is._

 

For a moment, Poe contemplated throwing the phone across his living room.  It had been nearly a month, and no one from book club would tell him what had happened at the last meeting.  At first, he’d assumed they were trying to spare his feelings, but now…

 

He closed his eyes.  _I can’t do this._

 

He put down the phone and started to walk away.  Then, he stopped.  _No.  Just do it.  Get it over with._

_Like pulling off a bandage._

 

He took a deep breath and opened the message.

 

_Dear Poe,_

_I wasn’t sure how to do this, so I finally decided I should write.  Letters seem to be a big part of how things work in Austen’s world, yes?  I think of Darcy’s letter or Wentworth’s and the power they had to turn things around.  I wanted to mail you a letter, but Rey said it might not get to you in time, so I’m emailing._

_Anyway, we spent most of the last book club talking about how Darcy redeems himself, and it was depressing.  He goes out and he does things.  He comes clean to Bingley.  He finds Wickham and forces him to marry Lydia.  And while I can certainly come clean to you, you don’t have a little sister in trouble (that I know of)._

_But I guess I’m rambling a bit and should start at the beginning.  There’s a man named Ben Solo who works in research at First Order.  He sought me out and introduced himself and he seemed charming—the friendliest person I’d met at the company by far—and one day, while we were having lunch, he mentioned he knew you and…well, long story short, he told me some terrible lies about you, and because I was an insecure idiot, I believed them.  That’s why I turned you down when you asked me out._

_It turns out that Ben was just trying to mess with me.  He only pretends to be a nice guy.  Deep down, he’s a real jerk.  Just like everyone else at First Order._

_Which is why I quit my job last week._

_Thankfully, Paige pulled some strings and now I’m working for her firm, Skywalker Architects.  I think it’s a good fit._

_But I’m stalling._

_Because I’m scared._

_The truth is, since the first day we met, I’ve been crazy about you.  I looked forward to book club each month because it meant I got to see you.  And when we started emailing, well, it was just about the best thing about my day every single day.  I was trying to work up the nerve to ask you out and…_

_And then I went and blew it._

_I’m truly sorry, Poe, and I hope you can forgive me._

_But I can understand if you can’t._

_In_ Persuasion _, Wentworth ends his letter saying, “I must go, uncertain of my fate…A word, a look, will be enough to decide whether I enter your father’s house this evening or never.”  I don’t want to be quite as drastic as that, but all the same, as you know, book club meets on Wednesday night at your house.  One word from you tells me if I should come or not, if I should have hope or not._

_Say the word and I’ll be there.  Or I’ll respectfully maintain my distance._

_It’s up to you._

_Thank you for reading this._

_Whatever you decide, it’s been an honor getting to know you._

_Yours,_

_Finn_

 

**# # # #**

 

It had been two days.  Two horribly long days of Finn refreshing his email every ten minutes.  Sometimes every five minutes.

 

Sometimes he just kept hitting the refresh button over and over.

 

Thankfully, Rey didn’t say anything, just patted him on the shoulder every once in a while.

 

Tuesday night, he stared at the screen just before getting ready for bed.  _I guess that’s my answer_ , he thought.  He promised himself he wasn’t going to cry.

 

At 11:43pm, he decided to hit refresh one last time, and his breath caught. 

 

There was a reply. 

 

It was one word.

 

_Come._

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn pulled at his shirt and Rey slapped his hand.  “You look great.”

 

“But—”

 

“No.  No more stalling.  We’re here.  We’re going to walk up, ring the bell, go inside, and have book club.  Easy peasy.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Finn muttered.  “Easy peasy.”

 

Rey gripped his arm tight and pulled.

 

“Kriff,” Finn said, tripping forward, “you are scary strong.  You know that?”

 

Rey smiled at him.

 

They got to the door and Finn thought of a dozen excuses for leaving, but Rey was already pressing the doorbell and then… Paige answered the door.  “Hello!  Come in.”  A dog came bundling up to them, jumping up on Rey, who laughed.

 

“This is Bee,” Paige explained.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Bee,” Rey said, rubbing the dog’s head.

 

Finn reached over and scratched the dog’s ears.  _Of course, he has a dog.  An absolutely adorable dog._ Finn walked in past Paige, looking to and fro, but Poe was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Rose and Jess were seated on the couch, whispering.  Rose patted the empty place next to her.  “Finn?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Finn said, walking over and sitting down.  “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Rose said, a wide smile on her face.  Both she and Jess were staring.

 

“What,” Finn asked.

 

“So,” Rose started.

 

Jess leaned over, “Did the letter work?”

 

Finn shrugged.

 

“Huh,” Jess asked.

 

“I don’t know yet,” Finn hissed.  He could hear Poe and Paige in the kitchen.

 

“Oh,” Jess said, leaning back.

 

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Finn said, putting his hands on his knees and praying this wouldn’t be too awkward.

 

Poe and Paige came out with two trays full of little finger sandwiches and goodies.  “Figured it was our last book, so we should do it up right,” Poe said, offering his tray around. 

 

When he got to Finn, Finn grabbed two random sandwiches and mumbled _thank you_ without looking up.

 

Rey kicked him from her chair.  He looked at her.  _Be nice,_ she mouthed.

 

He made his eyes wide and tried to mentally tell her to back off.  It didn’t work.

 

“These look amazing, Poe,” Rey said pointedly while staring down Finn.

 

“Thanks,” Poe said, sitting in the chair across from Finn.  “Paige gave me the recipe.”

 

Rey smiled at Paige and Paige blushed.

 

Finn pulled at his shirt collar.

 

“So,” Poe clapped his hands together. “ _Persuasion_!  Do I talk first?  Do you? Should we just have a free-for-all?”  He wore a huge smile. 

 

Jess laughed.  This was more like the Poe she remembered from before the accident.  Trying to talk around the half a sandwich in her mouth, she said, “Why don’t you get us started?”

 

Poe nodded and said, “Okay, well, it’s about two things, I guess.  One, second chances.  The idea that you might be able to fix the biggest mistake of your life.  In many ways, it’s a warning not to write anyone or anything off, but also, it’s about the fact that there can be happy endings out there, even if it’s all gone wrong before.”

 

“Hmmmm,” Paige hummed.

 

“And second, I think it’s about that old adage _be careful what you wish for_.”  Poe chuckled and turned to Paige.  “You were right about Wentworth.  He is my new favorite, and not just because of the letter, although that is awesome, but because here is this guy and he’s been burned, and he has every right to be a dick to Anne and her family, and I think for a while he’s happy about the whole situation: _Yay, I’m doing great and the girl who broke my heart isn’t_ , right?  But then, he looks around and realizes that it actually sucks.  And he takes a serious look at his life and realizes he doesn’t want to be this superficial jerk.  It takes a lot of heart to let the past die, but he realizes that’s the only way he’s going to have a meaningful future.”  Poe leaned back.

 

The room was quiet.

 

“Wow,” Jess said.

 

“Yeah,” Rose said, shaking her head.

 

“What,” Poe asked.

 

“No, that was…nice,” Paige said.  “I…I’d never thought about the fact that part of it is about letting go of the past.”

 

“Well, Anne’s already done it, right,” Poe said.  “She’s just stuck in the same space with these people, but she is definitely not the same person she was.  It takes Wentworth a while longer to figure that out—that as much as he’s grown and changed, part of growth is letting go.”

 

Jess, Rey, Rose, and Paige all shared a look.  Finn kept his eyes on the floor.

 

“What,” Poe said.

 

“No, it’s just…”  Rey looked to the others for help.

 

“We don’t usually get this deep,” Jess said.

 

“It was beautiful, Poe,” Finn said, finally looking up.  “You hit the nail on the head.”

 

Poe met his eye, and Finn couldn’t read it.  The two of them sat there staring at each other.

 

Jess, Rey, Rose, and Paige all shared another look.

 

 _What do we do_ , Rose mouthed to Paige.  Paige shrugged and looked to Rey, who looked to Jess.

 

Jess panicked and stood.  “We need to go,” she said, tugging on Rose’s hand.  Rose followed in shock.

 

“Um, yes,” Rey said, grabbing Bee’s collar.  “Important meeting stuff.  We’ll be back.” She jerked her head towards the door and Paige nodded, scrambling to follow.

 

Poe and Finn remained staring at each other.

 

When he heard the front door slam, Poe blinked.  “Did everyone just leave?”

 

Finn closed his eyes, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.  He put his hand up to his forehead.  “Yeah, I think they did.”

 

“Did they take the dog with them?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

Poe laughed.  “That awkward, huh?”

 

“I guess so,” Finn said, opening his eyes and staring at Poe again.  “So, what now?”

 

Poe shrugged.

 

“It’s your house and I’m the one who screwed up,” Finn said, looking down again.

 

“I think on a scale of littering to mass murder, you’re relatively low on the scale.”

 

“Still…”  Finn glanced back up to Poe, who leaned forward.

 

“Look, buddy, you turned me down for a date.  In the grand scheme of things—”

 

“I like you, Poe.  I really like you, and if I’ve managed to screw that up then…”

 

Poe chuckled.  “Did you not just hear my little speech about second chances?”

 

“Yeah?”  Finn couldn’t help his smile.

 

“Yeah.  Spent two hours this morning coming up with it.”

 

Finn laughed.  “You’re damn eloquent when you want to be.”

 

“Well, I had a lot riding on it.”  Poe stood and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Finn.

 

“Yeah?”  Finn’s cheeks were hurting from the sheer force of his smile.

 

“Oh yeah.”  Poe leaned over, as if sharing a secret.  “See, I’ve been crushing on this guy for months.”

 

“Months?”

 

“Months,” Poe said.  “And I’m not good at all this,” Poe gestured in the air, “relationship stuff.  I’m not on Tinder—”

 

“Good.”

 

“I wouldn’t know how to do Match.com or any of those sites.”

 

Finn nodded.

 

“Hell, I barely leave my house.”  Poe leaned in just a bit more.  “And then, I met this guy and…”  He sighed.

 

“Wow,” Finn said.  “That good?”

 

“Better,” Poe said, turning so that he could face Finn.

 

Finn turned toward him.  “If we’re sharing secrets,” he said, “I guess I should tell you about this guy I’m crazy about too.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Finn made a happy humming noise.  “He’s…he’s funny and smart and down to earth and…”  His eyes flicked up to Poe’s.  “And he’s so kriffing hot, it’s not even funny.”

 

Poe turned several shades of red at that.  “Oh really?”  His voice was a bit higher than usual.

 

Finn nodded.  “But how do I know if I stand a chance with him?”  He moved his hand to Poe’s knee.

 

Poe stared at Finn’s hand.  He licked his lips.  “Have you told him?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, moving his hand up Poe’s leg slightly.

 

“And?”

 

“And I’m waiting for him to make the next move.”

 

Poe bit his lip and scooched forward, crowding into Finn’s space.  “And when he does?”

 

Finn leaned forward.  “I’ll be ready.”

 

Poe smiled, his eyes crinkling as he did.  He leaned forward.  “Yeah?”

 

Their noses were nearly touching.

 

“Poe?”

 

“Yeah, Finn?”

 

“How much longer are we gonna keep this up?”

 

“I’m just waiting for you to kiss me, buddy.”

 

Finn surged forward with an annoyed groan.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Well,” Rey asked, rubbing Bee’s head.

 

Jess shook her head.  “I can’t hear anything.”

 

“I’m sure they’re just talking,” Paige said, pacing Poe’s front porch.

 

Rose pushed her legs out, swinging in the porch swing.  She raised an eyebrow.  “I don’t know.  For all we know, they could be…”

 

“Ewwwww,” Rey said.  “No!”

 

Jess turned from the door.  “It _is_ really quiet in there.”

 

Paige considered it for a moment and then said, “I doubt either of them would be very quiet if they were…”

 

“Noooooo,” Rey said, covering her ears.  “Stop talking about my roommate and former babysitter that way!”

 

Rose laughed.  “And what did you think was going to happen if they got together?”

 

Rey frowned.  “PG-rated, platonic dates.”

 

Jess leaned into the door, laughing.  “Yeah, I think that ship might have sailed, sweetie.”

 

Rey groaned.

 

Paige shook her head.  “I’m going back in.  We can’t stand out here all day.”  She marched to the door and walked in, a woman on a mission.  The others quickly followed her.

 

They all stopped dead in their tracks when they got to the living room.  Rey quickly covered her eyes.  Rose covered her mouth.  Jess’ mouth fell open and Paige just groaned, “Oh come on!”

 

Finn and Poe flew away from each other, quickly tucking in shirts and fixing mussed hair.

 

“It’s a book club, gentlemen!  Act like it,” Paige said, moving back to her chair.

 

“Sorry,” Poe said with a smile, winking at Finn.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Finn said, catching Poe’s eye and nodding to the zipper on his jeans, which Poe quickly zipped up.

 

“You guys have traumatized poor Rey,” Jess said, sitting in Poe’s vacated seat.

 

“Yeah, really guys, what would Jane Austen think,” Rose asked, picking up a sandwich and biting into it.

 

“Good for them,” Finn offered.

 

Paige shook her head.

 

“Not until you’re married,” Poe asked.

 

“That’s more like it,” Paige said.

 

“Well, I hope for all our sakes,” Jess said, looking over at Rose, “that we aren’t abiding by those rules.”

 

“Okay,” Rey said, “but maybe no…fraternization during our actual meetings?”

 

“Fine,” Poe said, pretending to pout.

 

“Sorry, peanut,” Finn said.

 

She smiled.  “Good.”  She sat down and said, “So who wants to talk about what a train wreck the Elliots are?”

 

**# # # #**

 

**The Next Month…**

As everyone settled into their usual table at the back of the coffee shop, Paige looked at the group and smiled.  Jess and Rose were scrunched up next to each other, looking at some cute video on Rose’s phone.  Poe and Finn were playfully bantering about Poe’s newfound obsession with Captain Wentworth.  Everyone was smiling and happy.  “Finally,” she said.  The group stopped and looked at her. “I feel like I’ve been babysitting a bunch of hormonal teens since March!”

 

“It hasn’t been that bad,” Rose said.

 

Paige shook her head, grabbing her temple like she was getting a headache.  “If it wasn’t the two of you not realizing that you had crushes on each other, it was those two with their big misunderstanding.  Hell, Rey was the only sane one here!” 

 

Poe, Finn, Rose, and Jess all made noises at that.

 

“Oy,” Rey said.  “Watch it!”

 

“Fine,” Rose said, “We’ll watch it if you and Paige will admit that you two have something going on too.”

 

“What,” Rey asked, turning red.

 

“Are you…”  Paige shook her head, blushing.

 

“I mean,” Rey continued.

 

“Yeah, that’s…”

 

Everyone started laughing.

 

“Fine,” Paige said.  She looked over at Rey.  “Bowing to the pressure of my book club, I feel it is my duty to ask if you’d like to have dinner with me on Friday night.”

 

Rey stood up and bowed to Paige.  “That would be lovely.”

 

The whole group laughed.

 

Rey winked at Paige, who couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Happy,” Paige asked the others.

 

“Yes,” Rose said.

 

Paige snuck a look over at Rey, who had a shy smile on her face.  She lifted an eyebrow at Paige, who suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach.  She was jolted out of the feeling when Poe’s hand landed on her shoulder.  She looked up.  “What do you want to drink?”

 

“Drink?”

 

“Well, we need to figure out what we’re reading next,” he said.  “And we can’t do that without hydrating.  Unfortunately, no adult beverages this month.”

 

“Personally, I’m voting for Ursula Le Guin or Liu Cixin,” Finn said, getting up to follow Poe.  “Something radically different from Austen.  At least in terms of setting.”

 

“What about Robert Heinlein,” Rose offered.

 

“I say we do classic horror.  Mary Shelley.  Bram Stoker.  All of that,” Jess said.

 

Paige contemplated the shenanigans the group was going to get into with their next set of books.  _Lover's quarrels.  Breakups and makeups.  Oh dear lord._   “Coffee.  The biggest one they’ve got.”

 

“On it,” Poe said, taking Finn’s hand and making his way up to the front.

 

Rey walked over to Paige, leaning against the back of her chair.  Poe and Finn were wrapped around each other, laughing, in line.  Jess and Rose were playfully arguing about the merits of sci-fi versus horror.  Paige looked up at Rey.  “Looks like your plan worked.”

 

Rey took in the two other couples.  “It did,” she said.  She looked down at Paige, a soft smile spreading across her face.  “Perfectly,” she said, before placing a light kiss on Paige’s lips.

 

Paige blinked and wondered if that had been the plan all along.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well, that's it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the journey.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for their lovely kudos and comments. They meant a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you so much for reading!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is already written and just needs to be edited, so I will be updating weekly.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
